War of Fiction Chapter 14
Chapter 15-------------- Quimby stood outside of a hospital ward with Batman waiting for Dr. Hibbert. Dr. Hibbert and T.C came out of the ward “How is cookie” Quimby asked “I’m sorry sir but she passed away two hours ago, we tried everything but she lost too much blood” Hibbert informed Quimby made a fist punching the wall in rage “I’ll inform the town about the two recent deaths” Quimby added “I hope this death as opened your eyes “ Batman spoke “What do you mean” Quimby replied in rage “I warned you about this your people are going to die one by one and then you’ll have no army to fight back with” Batman explained “Shut the fuck up, your a idiot driven by rage and revenge you are not going to my advisor anymore you couldn’t advise your people that’s why they died” Quimby screamed. Batman looked at Quimby with rage in his eyes he made a fist smacking Quimby in the eye. he fell down in pain Raphael came running towards Batman tackling him to the ground T.C and Hibbert helping hold Batman back “Take Him to the police department “ Quimby demanded The Post Van’s flames were raging high from a distance Master Chief felt the fire heating up his armor he open his eyes to see flames everywhere he turned to the driver’s window to see it already smashed he reached his hand out of the smashed window and pulled his body out. He lifted his legs out on his knees on the sharp rocks on the road he looked back into the van to see Phil bleeding from his head and his eyes closed “Phil wake up” Master Chief yelled Phil slowly opened his eyes in shock to the flames. Master Chief reached his down “Grab my hand” Chief yelled at Phil Phil leaned forward and grabbed Phil’s hand Master Chief began to pull Phil up pHIL WAS LIFTED OUT OF HIS SEAT AND chief pulled him out of the window Phil grabbing Wilson as he Left Phil began to limp on his leg “My leg jesus” Phil grunted “Grab Wilson get away from the van it’s going to blow any minuet I’m going to try and get everyone out” Master Chief demanded Phil did what Chief said and Master Chief proceeded to the back of the van to try and open the doors but they wouldn’t budge Master Chief used all his force to pry them open bui it didn’t help. He quickly decided to give up and climbed through the the Driver’s window he looked through to the back of the van to see Sandy trying to wake up a unconscious Gandalf, Jack and Marko trying to break open the back doors and Squidwert pinned down by what use to be Davy Jones chest “Grab my hand let’s go” Master Chief said sticking his hand through towards them Sandy dragged a half conscious Gandalf towards Master Chief. He Proceed to drag the old wizards out of the passengers window Marko and Jack following them “Take him to safety” Master Chief said giving Gandalf to Jack they began to run away. Master Chief crawled back again into the van to see Sandy trying to get the Chest off Squidwert “Help me “ Sandy yelled Master Chief helped to move the chest off Squidwert but he couldn’t blood was coming from Squidwert’s mouth “Sandy, go “ He insisted “No, Iv’e already lost Rose and Chuck not you too” She cried “There’s no time to waste get the hell out Now” He screamed Master Chief grabbed Sandy’s arms “No get off me” Sandy shouted “I’ll come back for him just I need to get you to safety “ Master Chief said he began dragging her out of the window dragging her to Marko “Don’t let her get near the van” He said as Master Chief began to walk back towards the Van before the whole van exploded in a huge ball of fire sending Master Chief to the ground hard. a huge bit of scrap metal came flying into the air and headed towards Sandy “Look out” Marko warned as he pushed her away saving her from being hit with the flaming part of the van. Master Chief got up and looked at the remainder of the group They all turned to there left as they all heard footsteps. There on top of a pony called Flash Sentry was Morgana McCawber and a dog named slick pointing guns at the group “Oh for fuck sake” Master Chief exhaled Back at Sleeping Beauty's Castle. Minnie was knelt over the caldron blood still dripping from her wrists. Merlin repeatedly saying “Summon walt Disney” but nothing was happening “Whys it not working” Mickey asked “I think we need more of her blood” Minnie barely conscious let out a “please” before closer her eyes “You had this coming bitch” Mickey said as he used the knife again stabbing it in her throat sliding it across her neck letting out a fountain of blood “What the hell are you doing “ Sir Bart question as the knife slide across her throat “Shut up It’s what’s necessary “ Mickey screamed at Bart Mickey waited as Merlin kept repeating walt Disney’s name the blood stopped dripping “It didn’t work” Merlin still repeating Walt disney over and over “I killed one of my loyal friends and it didn’t work” Mickey said turning t Merlin he pounced on the old wizard smacking him in the nose sending him to the ground bleeding he continued to punch the wizard before sir Bart came over pulling the mouse away from killing the man “I just wanted my Master “ Mickey cried Hellboy stood pointing his gun at Ken he with a blade to Mindy's neck still Tyreese horrified tied to a tree still. “Hey man, I can wait here all day” kaneki spoke “So can I” Hellboy repiled “You should really take my deal your friend doesn’t want to live anymore anyway shouldn’t let your uneraged girlfriend die to “ kaneki laughed “Keep talking tough guy” “You know what I think i’ll just eat all of you to your friends dark meat to this young fresh meat to your red juicy...” BANG A bullet from Hellboy’s gun landed right between Ken kaneki's eyes he fell backwards the blade missing Mindy’s necks she pulled free of the rope tied to her right arm grabbing the blade to free the rest of her. She looked down at Ken kaneki to see the bullet hole disappear he opened his eyes grabbing Mindy’s leg “What the fuck” she said “Told you I’m hard to kill” He laughed Mindy pulled free from his grip he lept to his feet Hellboy firing shots into his chest Mindy jumped onto his back stabbing the blade in his neck she began to cut through his jugular and throat before hitting the bone his body tumbled over and Mindy continued to hack away at the bone until his head was no longer apart of his body covered in blood she turned to hellboy “He better be fucking dead now” She hoped She grabbed the decapitated head and threw it onto the fire. Hellboy looked at the blood covered girl in disbelief as he untied his friend.